dool_days_of_our_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Horton
Jennifer Rose Horton Alamain Blake Deveraux (born onscreen September 11, 1976) is a character on the television drama Days of our Lives. First appearing on September 11, 1976, the role is originated by Maren Stephenson. Jennifer Peterson briefly steps in the role from 1977-1978. Melissa Reeves takes over the role in 1985-1995, and is most recognizable in the role. The role is shortly recasted by actress Stephanie Cameron from 1995-1998. Melissa Reeves returned to play Jennifer in 2000 and stayed until 2006. Reeves made a brief return in June and July of 2010 to honor her Alice and help the family as Alice passed away. The role of Jennifer was played on a recurring basis by Maren Stephenson from 1976 to 1977 and Jennifer Peterson from 1977 to 1978. Melissa Brennan took over the role in 1985, and by the time she initially left in 1995, she was being credited by her married name (Melissa Reeves). Stephanie Cameron played the role from 1995 to 1998, and Melissa Reeves returned again in the fall of 2000, remaining until the summer of 2006. Crimes and Misdeeds * Used Hope's credentials to get a job at a prison where Jack was being held (1997) * Helped Jack run from the law when he was officially a fugitive (circa 1997 through 1998) * Gave a false name (Ms. Spencer) when volunteering in the prison infirmary to investigate the prison (February 2011) * Withheld information from the police regarding the whereabouts of her Bo and Hope Brady while they were eluding the police (January 2011) * Broke into the prison infirmary (February 2011) * Stole Dr. Ben Walters keys (February 2011) * Conspiracy to cover up a crime- withheld information about the events on the night Brady assaulted E.J. and destroyed evidence by wiping down the clinic to remove any fingerprints (June 2011) * Stole Carly Manning's hotel key and broke into her hotel room (July 2011) * Arrested for ballot tampering (false charges) (March 2012) * Arrested for the murder of Nicole's unborn baby (false charges) (October 2012) Health and Vitals * Emergency surgery to replace her heart after having it stolen by organ traffickers (February 2011) * Appendectomy (December 2012) Character History Born in a farmhouse during a snowstorm, Jennifer comes from a family of doctors. Her parents, Bill & Laura are both doctors, as is her older brother Mike Horton. When her mother was institutionalized (the first time), Jennifer's dad put her in the care of grandparents Tom and Alice Horton. Despite a slight rebellious streak, Jennifer's childhood and teenage years were typical ones, as was her relationship with her boy-next-door high school sweetheart Frankie Brady that ultimately wasn't meant to be. While studying journalism in college, Jennifer got an internship at the Salem Spectator and immediately found chemistry with the devilishly charming Jack Deveraux, the editor-in-chief. During this time, Jennifer was briefly engaged to Emilio Ramirez. Jack kidnapped her from this wedding. Despite warnings from friends and family to stay away from the villainous Jack, Jennifer found herself recognizing a good in him that others missed. Jack and Jennifer have enjoyed a tumultuous relationship ever since and their first marriage led to the birth of daughter Abby. When Abby was diagnosed with Aplastic Anemia, Jack blamed himself and left town and his family. It was then Jennifer got involved with Peter Blake, who would destroy Jennifer's family and ultimately put her and Abby in grave danger. Peter conspired to have Jennifer's mother, Laura, re-institutionalized because she was onto Peter's scheme. Later, when Peter kidnapped Jennifer and Abby, it was Jack to the rescue with deadly results. Jack shot Peter and everyone believed Peter to be dead. Once Jack was exonerated, the family left Salem for Africa. Jennifer's reunion with Jack didn't last long and she soon left Africa for Ireland, with Abby in tow, and eventually made her way back to Salem with Jack arriving a short while later. The relationship was as rocky as it had ever been, but they all moved in together at Jack's suggestion. While Jennifer blocked herself off emotionally from Jack as best she could, determined to not let him hurt her again, Jack was attempting to use the situation to win her back. However, Jennifer now had her eyes on a man she had met in Africa, Colin Murphy (Shawn Brady's nephew). Typical Jack & Jennifer antics ensued as Jack tried desperate (and often underhanded) measures to win Jennifer back, including pretending to be gay. Ultimately, Jennifer kicked Jack out of the house and assumed Editor-In-Chief duties at the Salem Spectator. No matter how many men Jennifer became involved with, she couldn't shake her feelings for Jack. However, circumstances involving her cousin and best friend Hope Brady's kidnapping brought her and Colin closer than ever, until she learned of Colin's involvement with the DiMeras - and Hope's disappearance. She reteamed with Jack to expose the truth, but was forced to sleep with Colin when he threatened Jack's life. Later, Colin was murdered leading Jack and Jennifer to suspect each other, though neither turned out to be the murderer. The ordeal crystallized Jennifer's feelings for her first true love and she proposed to Jack dressed as Santa Claus, echoing Jack's method of proposing to her ten years prior. The couple remarried in a ceremony that included their daughter, Abby, and it was broadcast live on their talk show "In The House." The bliss was short-lived however, as the Salem Stalker soon attacked Jack, leaving him brain dead and on life support. In the hardest decision of her life, Jennifer chose to take Jack off life support - and Abby blamed her mother for her father's death. Not knowing that Jack was actually still alive, Jennifer was excited to learn she was pregnant - a last gift from her lost love. This was about the time Patrick Lockhart arrived in Salem. Jennifer let him stay in the guesthouse and he quickly became her shoulder to lean on. When Jennifer began receiving cryptic messages from Jack, she became convinced her husband was still alive. Despite her difficult pregnancy, she agreed to go on a plane with a suspicious pilot to meet him. She survived a terrifying plane crash, but was reunited with Jack and gave birth on the mysterious island. During the perilous escape from the island, Jack was once again (incorrectly) presumed dead, a cruel twist of fate that left Jennifer, Abby and baby Jack Jr. alone again. No sooner had Jennifer tried to move on with her life, than Jack reappeared in Salem a few months later, having escaped where he was being held in Europe. He was thrilled to finally spend time with his infant son and to see Abby and Jennifer; however, he was also suffering from a rare and fatal disease. Jack ended up missing after his car went off a bridge into water, and he was presumed dead, for a third and final time. Worried about his wife's happiness and well-being Jack tried to set Jennifer's old boyfriend Frankie up with her after his death, and the plan worked due to Jennifer's desire to carry out Jack's "final" wishes. Abigail, Jack and Jennifer's daughter was convinced Jack was still alive and opposed the relationship. Jack shocked everyone in June by returning to town with his long thought dead amnesiac brother, Steve Johnson. Jack's disease was cured, and after solving one last mystery, Jack and Jennifer reunited and left for London with their toddler son to head up the London Spectator office. The departure was spurred by Melissa Reeves' desire to leave the show. In the summer of 2010, Jennifer returned to Salem along with her parents, Bill Horton and Laura Spencer after finding out that her grandmother, Alice Horton was very ill and was dying. Later in the year, Jennifer and Daniel realize they're in love and begin to date each other, much to Jennifer's best friend, Carly Manning's dismay. In December 2011, Daniel learned that Jennifer couldn't make up her mind about choosing him or Jack and dumped Jennifer before leaving Salem. Jack also rejected Jennifer, though the two later began another relationship. Daniel returned, and Jennifer and him agreed to be friends, although she clearly still loved him. When Abigail was offered not only to be an intern for Mad World Cosmetics, but a model Jennifer didn't approve. She was worried that her daughter's grades would slip. Abigail disagrees and fights tooth and nail for the job. Jack sides with Abigail, seeing his daughter is now a woman and not a child. Abigail is shocked her dad is taking up for her and is glad at the gesture. Jennifer firmly tells her daughter that she's going to focus on school instead of modeling. Jennifer keeps coming up with reasons for her not to do it, but Jack tells his wife she has to let their daughter grow up and learn from things. Jennifer eventually reluctantly agrees to let her daughter take the job. Crimes and Misdeeds * Used Hope's credentials to get a job at a prison where Jack was being held (1997) * Helped Jack run from the law when he was officially a fugitive (circa 1997 through 1998) * Gave a false name (Ms. Spencer) when volunteering in the prison infirmary to investigate the prison (February 2011) * Withheld information from the police regarding the whereabouts of her Bo and Hope Brady while they were eluding the police (January 2011) * Broke into the prison infirmary (February 2011) * Stole Dr. Ben Walters keys (February 2011) * Conspiracy to cover up a crime- withheld information about the events on the night Brady assaulted E.J. and destroyed evidence by wiping down the clinic to remove any fingerprints (June 2011) * Stole Carly Manning's hotel key and broke into her hotel room (July 2011) * Arrested for ballot tampering (false charges) (March 2012) * Arrested for the murder of Nicole's unborn baby (false charges) (October 2012) Health and Vitals Emergency surgery to replace her heart after having it stolen by organ traffickers (February 2011) Appendectomy (December 2012) Category:Days of our lives characters Category:Horton Family Category:Deveraux Family